


我变成了自己的兄弟后睡了自己

by ButterIsNotOil



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Soul-Change
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterIsNotOil/pseuds/ButterIsNotOil
Summary: 是ABO所以率A勋O，勋有批√鸡退化→无用√信息素不重要随便测出来的率-排骨汤 勋-迷迭香灵魂互换设定类似soul，能看到身体原主的记忆，感官同理，但这个东西时有时无写得很乱，所以就当一切为doi服务好了（喂）披着率勋皮的勋率+伪水仙很几把怪！这个人，和这个人写的这篇东西，都很几把怪！写得真的很菜很乱可以骂我但请不要骂我cp TvT
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	我变成了自己的兄弟后睡了自己

**Author's Note:**

> 是ABO所以率A勋O，勋有批√鸡退化→无用√  
> 信息素不重要随便测出来的率-排骨汤 勋-迷迭香  
> 灵魂互换设定类似soul，能看到身体原主的记忆，感官同理，但这个东西时有时无写得很乱，所以就当一切为doi服务好了（喂）  
> 披着率勋皮的勋率+伪水仙  
> 很几把怪！这个人，和这个人写的这篇东西，都很几把怪！  
> 写得真的很菜很乱可以骂我但请不要骂我cp TvT

崔韩率醒来时发现周围光线很暗，我在…宇宙工厂？奇怪，昨晚不是在宿舍睡的吗？在做梦吗？

崔韩率从沙发上起来，大声呼唤寻找李知勋，突然发现自己的声音变细了，等等，这是…知勋哥的声音？！

崔韩率低头一看，李知勋的脚穿着李知勋的拖鞋，抬手一看，李知勋的手带着李知勋的尾戒。他走向那片可以当作镜子的玻璃墙。

……

啊？

我是知勋哥？

崔韩率决定坐下来思考两分钟，但毫无头绪，发了两分钟呆。桌子上的手机突然响了，他抓起来一看，是他自己打来的。虽然猜到应该是李知勋，但这也太诡异了。

“喂？”他听见自己的声音说。

“是韩率吗？”

“是，知勋哥？”

对面沉默了一会儿。

“对。”

“所以这…是什么情况？”他小心地试探，虽然对方明显也毫无头绪，但崔韩率觉得问哥反正没错。

“嗯……我也不知道啊。”

“那我们现在应该怎么办？”崔韩率从外星科技想到魔法再想到灵异事件，意外地发现李知勋几乎从来不看恐怖片，想到恐怖事件时不自觉地产生一丝害怕，连身体都紧张起来。

“我去搜索一下？然后联系下我认识的人。”

“哦。”果然是可靠的哥。

“对了，”李知勋又问，“你也能看到我的记忆吗？”

“可以啊。”

“……”

“不要瞎看！也先，也先别和其他人讲！不要出工作室门！”

“…OK.”崔韩率悄悄笑了一下。

崔韩率对宇宙工厂很熟悉，但现在无所事事，一会儿躺在沙发上玩网球，一会儿敲敲打击垫。李知勋还没消息，而他自己google“灵魂交换”出来的都是些标题就很耸人听闻的小报文章。于是他点开了李知勋的歌单，坐着听歌，等待，顺便发呆，他并不擅长处理这种超出他认知的事情。

其实李知勋也只是在google上搜索“灵魂互换”，他努力回忆每一个他认识的人，好像也没有什么灵媒或魔法师啊？等等，崔韩率的曾外婆是灵媒吗？

崔韩率突然觉得房间里有什么味道，迷迭香？

啊，是哥，啊不，是我的味道欸。崔韩率仔细地闻了闻，平常李知勋控制得很好，所以他其实不怎么闻得到李知勋的信息素。所以，知勋哥的身体是——发情了？！

崔韩率立马拨通电话，一边听李知勋指引一边拉开抽屉匆忙翻找药和贴片。

李知勋冲到了工作室门口，急急忙忙按下指纹锁才想起来自己用的是崔韩率的手，撤销指纹耐着性子输入密码，他发现崔韩率的脾气比自己的好控制很多，情绪总是很平和。推开门就看到撒了一桌的抑制药片，迷迭香味很浓，崔韩率，或者说李知勋的身体，反坐在转椅上捂着后颈，看上去很虚弱，只能靠椅背撑起自己。李知勋走过去查看，抑制贴倒是贴上了，不过皱巴巴地，还露出一小片腺体。他这才注意到浓郁的迷迭香原来如此有攻击性。

“知勋哥…对不起…我第一次贴…”

李知勋把那片贴歪的抑制贴慢慢地一点点撕下来，重新取了一片贴好。他发觉这副新身体也开始发热，心率上升，他忍耐着找出抑制剂喷雾把整个头肩都喷了个遍，努力找回稳定的呼吸，又接了一杯常温水，扶着自己原来的头喂了下去。原来我发情期的时候身体会这么红，他盯着含泪的李知勋的眼睛，崔韩率也望向自己眼睛里的李知勋倒影。

抑制剂还没有起效，崔韩率觉得自己没法控制这副身体，他浑身无力，还不停颤抖，他感到脸像发烧了一样，身体却在受凉。他只好把自己缩成一团，他感觉到自己，或者说李知勋的下面已经湿的一塌糊涂，但他不知道怎么做，也不敢轻举妄动。也不知道如果现在自慰的话是算李知勋自慰还是崔韩率用手帮李知勋，如果是后者，哥会感到冒犯吗？崔韩率当初决定专门学唱歌跳舞时没想到他有一天会处理这么复杂的伦理问题。李知勋原来穿着短裤，他扯过一条毯子，夹在两腿中间，想要减少皮肤摩擦，让双腿不再互相滑动。原来Omega发情时这么难受吗？

崔韩率实在忍受不了如潮水般涌来的情动，他够到手机，拨通了电话。

李知勋在门外等了很久，至少他觉得是度秒如年，他靠着墙低头眯了一会儿，希望起来后一切恢复正常，但是没有，他是被崔韩率AKA李知勋叫醒的。

崔韩率打的电话震醒了他，他听见自己的声音虚弱地请求他进去：“抑制贴和药片还没有起效，用的太晚了……哥能帮帮我吗？”

他看见自己夹着一条毯子缩在沙发上，背对着他，浑身颤抖，散出一阵一阵的迷迭香，香味冲得他先清醒了片刻精神，又因为其中的催情剂迷乱。李知勋试着放出点崔韩率的信息素安抚omega的身体，排骨汤和迷迭香的气味混在一起，好怪。李知勋皱起鼻子。

他小心地把自己的身体翻过来，引导崔韩率用自己的身体放松。如果都说了帮忙的话……应该可以吧？反正是我的意识安慰我的身体，李知勋莫名有点不爽，这小子应该不会告我强奸他的意识吧？

李知勋看着他迷离的眼神，估计他也没心思想这些了，就按平常自己的喜好动手，第一次用第三方视角抚慰自己，好像在拍以自己为主角的攻方POV。

崔韩率觉得在看自己拍的受方POV。他看到自己的手顺着短裤摸进来，他有点紧张，然后碰到他新拥有的性器官。崔韩率的手比较粗糙，一点也不像李知勋记忆里自己的手的触感，但好……舒服。崔韩率比较着。李知勋打着圈揉着外阴，崔韩率舒服地仰起头，抬起腰配合手指的动作。他自觉地掀起T恤，开始抚慰双乳。李知勋一直在健身，所以放松时乳房的脂肪并不少，至少也应该有B-吧？崔韩率以他看过的片胡乱判断，但亲手摸上omega的乳房的感觉原来如此舒服。

李知勋被眼前的景象刺激到了，他在看自己揉捏乳头，他清楚地记得之前自慰时的感觉，现在却因为这个硬了起来，他不习惯下半身发涨，有点失衡。其实发情时omega已经分泌好足够的液体作好性交的准备了，但他还在做前戏，他给自己的理由是让第一次当O的弟弟循序渐进，真正的原因是他得缓缓。崔韩率已经把T恤脱了，李知勋帮他把短裤和内裤一起脱下来，自己也拉开裤链。他刚才出门买了一盒避孕套备用。李知勋没想到第一次与别人做爱竟然是自己带套，还是为了操自己戴套。

崔韩率学的很快，他已经张开了腿自己扩张，并且聪明的每次都碾过阴蒂。李知勋尽收眼底，觉得脑子里的浆糊更浑了。一只手接替过来，一只手去捏乳头。其实压根就不用扩张，他抽出手来压上去，手扶着崔韩率的阴茎插了进去。

我。操。

原先身体里的软肉温暖地包裹着他，因为突如其来的插入收缩，把他包的更紧，李知勋感到脊椎那里一激灵，从最先的刺激缓过来后才慢慢动起来。崔韩率很快跟上了他的节奏，挺动着腰配合他。崔韩率因为意识迷离，先前一直眯着眼，突然的入侵让他找回一点清醒，他睁开眼睛，看见自己原先的脸离现在不到5cm，因为动作还能感受到睫毛拂过脸颊。李知勋侧着头没看他，他盯着自己的侧脸看了一会儿，闭上眼睛，抬头用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰身上人的眼角，也向另一个方向别开视线。

李知勋对自己的G点很熟，他只想速战速决，加快速度抽插，特意刺激那片区域，一边用手刺激已经发肿的阴蒂。李知勋的身体带着崔韩率逐渐接近云端，他听到自己呼吸越来越重，搭在原先身体背上的手也变成抓的动作，他想抓住些什么，可是他一用力就会泄气。他想象自己现在是什么模样，是李知勋的样子被操得狼狈不堪的样子，和自己感受到同样的性快感，他完全陷进去了。

李知勋觉得自己身上所有的感官只集中在那一根阴茎上了，当Alpha真尼玛无趣，但他还是被阴道夹得阵阵酥软，他想停下来十几秒，再继续加深这种快感，但他一停就会有空思考现在的场景，他不敢停下来。他回想起那些抚摸自己的夜晚，也曾渴望过不一样的温度触感。他重新用力揉捏起原身体的乳房，像之前一样，比手稍低的温度传过来，原来是这种感觉。在这之中他好像顶到一个什么小口，听到自己的声音哼了一声，李知勋脸烧了起来，他不敢，他收敛了动作的幅度。意识到身下人已经去了，他两三下结束动作，泄了出来。

李知勋恢复的快一点，靠，当Alpha真的无趣。他把避孕套打好结扔进垃圾桶，但垃圾车明天下午才会来，在那之前这个东西以及它散发的味道会一直提醒着李知勋。他用纸巾大概清理好两个人，把垫在下面的毯子也扔进垃圾桶。回头一看崔韩率已经睡着了。

李知勋下定决心一定要换回去。

一则缺德彩蛋：

崔韩率占据李知勋身体后SVT转变风格，拉生拉死。网友吐槽当今KPOP男团同质化。

彩蛋2：

换回来后某日深夜两个人又做了一次，做到一半崔韩率放的信息素多了一些，李知勋闻饿了。干完后两个人又干了5碗饭。

彩蛋2.1：

李知勋偶然听闻信息素很大程度上受分化前吃的东西影响，而这个排骨汤味道来自胜宽奶奶做的排骨汤。

“你他妈到底去人家里蹭了多少次饭？”李知勋问崔韩率。崔韩率恍然大悟，周日晚给李知勋带了一保温壶胜宽奶奶做的排骨汤。

李知勋无语接过，只好喊他下去7-11再买三碗速食饭吃汤泡饭。

彩蛋3：

刚换回来时李知勋盯着自己退化的阴茎，与崔韩率的相比，他的就是婴儿未发育的水平，他想起之前在崔韩率身体里的感觉，试着挑逗自己，但没有任何感觉。第二天他去医院做了退化性器官切除。


End file.
